War, love, loss
by cartooncash66
Summary: Daniel is new to the half blood world when he begins his quest shortly after arriving to camp. Rated M for Sex, language and violence. i have completed story in notebook i just need to update it. ps. LOTS of lemons!


THE ARRIVAL _ A light rain beated on my window as the day dragged on. My mother hovered over the kitchen stove while shecooked my favorite food. Chorizo and eggs. The smell traveled down the hall and entered my nose. " Dinners ready, Dan!" my mother called out. _ _ I traveled down the hall with great anticipation. A large plait waited for me on the counter along with hommade flour tortillas. i grabbed my plate and began to exit when my mom haulted me. "Lets eat at the table today, sweetie. I need to talk to you." she gave me a sad look. It was a scary thought when she did this kinda stuff. We never eat at the table. Am i in trouble? Does she have a new boyfriend? I wonder if that hag Mrs. gilbert called from shool. None oof these explainations explained why she looked sad and cocerned. _ _ I swallowed "yes, mam." I made my way to the small kitchen table. The apartmentwas kinda small and my mother worked two jobs just to provide for me, alone. It was a two bedroom with one bathroom and a small living area. There was a navy blue couch with a thirty two inch t.v adjacent to it._ _ As i began spooning my chorizo into my mouth my head throbbed. "look son here a lot of people in this world who are out to get you, danny baby." she said with a sad concerned voice._ _ I raised my eyebrows "Where is this convorsation going?" My mommas choclate brown eyes saddened "im sending you to camp... Its good for you... You gotta understand i dont want to do this. _ _ My mother was a hardworking parent and she rarely made mistakes. She had curly but long hair to go with her chocolate brown eyes. She was fairly short wth thin eyebrows. her hair was let down and she still had her work clothes on. She worked at an old fashioned toy store so she had to wear a blue apron that read Kyles toy store of joy._ _ "i dont understand. its the middle of the school year, and you plan on sending me to a camp? And what does that have to with peoople out to get me?" i asked puzzled and a little agitated._ _ My mom sighed "A representive of the camp will be here shortly. She has more answers then i do_ **sweetie..."**_ She placed her hand over mine._ _ As i finished my plate the door bell rang and i hurried to the door before my mom could. When i opened the door i was surprised at who it was. She was a very sexy blonde girl the age of sixteen or seventeen. She had stormy grey eyes thatpierced right through me. She looked like she meany buisness. "Are you the one we've been waiting for?"_

**"I dont know am i?" she asked sarcasticaly as she pushed passed me, and sat on the couch. "well then make yourself at home..." i said with a tinge of annoyance. She had sexy round breast with a bubble booty. her denim short shorts taunted me as i stared inbetween her legs.**

**"thank you but no thanks." The girl turned her attention to my mom. "lets get strieght to buisness. Have a seat."**

** Both me and my mom sat down. " My name is Annabeth Chase Duaghter of Athena."**

** i laughed "Daughter of Athena? Mom we let a crackhead in the house!" her refernce to a greek goddess baffled me. "You cant be seriose." My mom gave me a uneasy look and shook her head. "She is. Daniel do you think those bed time stories were realy just bedtime stories? I told you those stories to prepare you for your future." She said with a seriose tone.**

** Annabeth gave me a frustrated look. "i will overlook your disrespectful remark and begin by proving my self. She got up and left the apartment.**

** I gave my mom an uneasy look. "should i lock the door." i asked my mom. "of course not." she answered "She is not lieing. Why would i lie to you about you see honey... You are meant to be a hero! Your father is a god!" I grew frustrated. Now she was dragging my missing father into this.**

** Annabeth stepped back in the room with a second figure."grover show him your hooves!" She ordered with a little bit of frustration in her voice. My eyes widened as "grover" laid down his crutches and removed his false feet. "oh my god your a saytr!" i couldnt belive my eyes. "Myy bad you werent lieing. But the idea is ludacris."**

** Grover bleated " do you have any silverware ms. avila?" She nodded and brought him a fork.**

** To my horror he took a huge bite out of it.i pretended not to notice. "so... about this camp? whats it like?"**

** Annabeth sighed " i will explain more atthe camp. Pack your things we will leave shortly"**

**I gave my mom an uneasy look and went to my room.**

**Later on i gave my mom an uneasy hug as we left the house "am i gonna see her again?" i asked as we approached a chariot with two pegusis strapped to it. "Yes, if we make it back to camp alive." Her statment made me even more uneasy . "why wont we?" I thought back to when my mother told me how many people were out to get me. I swallowed "so the monsters are real to?"**

** "Very real," Grover said "but dont worry well be fine." Annabeth shot Grover a warning look as she ordered the pegusus to fly.**

** The ride was like nothing i had ever seen. Manhattan was buetiful especialy if you are above it. It would have been better if it wasnt so cold..."so wher is this camp anyway-y-y" my teeth chattered. "Long island. you'll like it. it gots a lot of people like us."**

** "so who is my dad?" iasked**

** Anabeth srugged "dont worry about it. You will be claimed upon arrival to camp." i gritted my teeth easy for her to say she knew who her parent was.**

** An hour passed and we were almost there when a large roar engulfed the hairs on my back stood up as a serpent like beast snatched up both pegusi at once. I screamed as the chariot began to free fall. The giant serpent went into a nose dive behind us . "prepare yourself!" annabeth yelled as i screamed. "for what." i was scared as hell as the serpent took a huge bite out the back end of the chariot narrowly missing my foot. "alright, im not going down yet!" a gold aura began to suround me. i grabbed annabeth and grover with an intent to kill this flying beast and shot myself toward the dragon! "what are you do-" i cut her off as i swerved around the dragons mouth and propelled my self onto its back. After that instinct took over. i forced my thoughts upon the dragon willing it to obey me. The dragon began to fly steadily and annabeth gave me an amazed look. "you are a son of zues!" she pointed above my head as i realized there was a shining bright thunder bolt above his head. "whoa!" as i watched it fade away. "land this thing. we cant go any further with it" grover said.**

**We landed at the bottom of a hill with a pinetree at the very top. A big blue house could also be seen in the distance. "welcome, to camp halfblood" annabeth sighed "home sweet home" After seeing a 2 ton dsragon and grovers hooves i didnt think i could be surprised anymore. i was wrong. when i met chiron i was flabbertgasted. "well, Annabeth go get some rest. grover escort Daniel to cabin one. we will give you the tour tommarow."**

** My cabin was by far the biggest grandest and cleanest. i had two roomates. "jason, meet your new brother" i coughed at his statment. "Thalia?" grover askeed. "shes asleep" jason said ashe sharpened his sword.**

** "Hardly with all that noise" a somewhat gothic girl grumbled on the top bunk.**

** Jason had blonde hair with a scar on his face. he wasatletic and his face looked stressed. He wore an orange cut off shirt that read "camp halfblood."**

** Thalia had fairly short hair that barely touched her shoulder. she had purple highlights with brown eyes. she had multiple ear rings and one nose ring. She wore black short shorts that read "lights out" with a black sports bra. "welcome to camp halfblood. im your cabin leader, thalia grace daughter of zues. Whats your name?" she winked and stepped off the top bunk. "Daniel Avila... Son of zues." i answered as i stared at thalias body. Her skintight shorts forced me to take a seat. "Well i hope you are a fight because tommarow is capture he flag... and we havnt won in three weeks." jason gave thalia an irritated look. Thakia sighed as she bent over her dresser peerng into the mirror," dont look at me you are the one who got paralzed by clarisse." jason grubled "and you let me!" I listened to them argue until i fell asleep. byn this time Grover left.**


End file.
